Liars of Gotham
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: Edward Nigma is keeping Crane's girlfriend's secret and using it to his full advantage, but someone wants the Riddler out of Gotham and he will use all his connections to take this mystery person down. Of course he has secrets to keep and riddles to leave. His work never seems to be complete. Sequel to Arkham Days and Gotham Knights.


**Hello and welcome to the sequel to Arkham Days and Gotham Knights. I would recommend reading that before this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone in the city was a liar, some had more skilled then others. He liked to cash in on those who were unable to hide their lies. Liars paid the bills, got him favors, all they had to show was their true selves like him. He was one who showed himself truthfully; of course he wore a purple mask when he ran around as what he thought was his true self. But the mask was useless everyone knew Edward Nigma was the Riddler, what they didn't know was the Riddler was only one side to what he liked to call his complex nature.

He heard a knocking on his apartment door and turned to see Sid walking in with that ridiculous beagle puppy her son wanted in her arms. Shaking her coat off while juggling the puppy and the black leash in her hands she hung it up on the coat rack with some difficulty. But he knew if she put the puppy down he would pee on his carpet.

"Still using Sigmund as an excuse to come and see me," he stated as he sat down in his green chair and smiled at her. She glared at him with her ice blue eyes and snapped her head so her strawberry blond hair that was in a braid would go off her shoulder and down her back. "You know you cannot hide the truth from Crane much longer."

"As long as I can keep your big mouth shut he will never know," she hissed as she sat down on the couch struggling to keep the wiggling puppy in her arms. "Now tell me what great plan you have this time so I can just get it over and done with."

"In such a rush to get things done for me like such a good goon," he goaded as he handed her a file folder that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I should just kill you and dump the body," she muttered as she snatched the folder from him.

"Yes but that would lead Crane to suspect something was up," he replied as she thumbed through the file.

"So you just want a new car," she huffed as she stood up. "What a waste of my talents."

"I need a new getaway car and besides your boyfriend believes you are just a car thief so what better way for me to get a slightly used car for free," he said as she put her coat back on. "I expect it two days from now!"

"Bite me," she hissed as she slammed the door.

She took the file so he knew she would do as he told. To think all she had to do was tell her live in boyfriend Crane that she had never given up her position in the Assassin Guild. That she was constantly risking her life and having Batman discover that she was alive to make money. Sure she was keeping up appearances that she was just a lowly car thief but Edward knew better. No one could hide secrets from him.

He now had a cushy apartment Sid paid for, running water, electricity, heating and ac. Sure if Crane found out he was exploiting his girlfriend he would probably end up with lungs full of fear gas, but this scam was working out well for him. Sure Crane's lab was over his head and Tetch lived in an apartment somewhere below and so where other goons but he had the fourth floor all to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Looking out the peep hole he saw one of his trusted girls Echo standing in the hall.

"What is it," he demanded as he yanked the door opened. His henchmen knew better then to bring business to his apartment; he had a lair for that.

"There is trouble back at the lair, Milford sent me to get you," she said quickly before she was pushed to the side by Nigma storming out of the apartment.

He turned around when he realized he wasn't wearing his costume.

"I'll be right there," he said as he walked back into his apartment. "And Echo this better be worth my time." He informed her before slamming the door in her face.


End file.
